


Maybe this isn't such a bad idea

by z0ve



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0ve/pseuds/z0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 1x07<br/>Amberle shows Eretria how to dance after she help her with her wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe this isn't such a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I get enough Kudos and stuff I'll follow this on with some smut.

“Let me take a look at that.” Eretria huffed from the seat she was in.

“I thought you didn’t care, what’s changed?” Amberle replied as she peeled away the material of her top to get a better look at the gash on her arm.

“Nothing, I don’t care.” Eretria snorted, “but if you die I don’t get paid.”

“Really?” Amberle said turning to give the girl a quizzical look before hissing as she touched the wound lightly with her finger.

“Not forgetting the fact that you’ll slow us down.”

“Us?”  
“Me, you’ll slow me down.” Eretria quickly corrected. Eretria moved from her seat and crossed the room to where Amberle was sitting down. She inspected the wound then carried on to grab a needle and thread from her bag.

“Hell no, no way!” Amberle flinched back as she saw what Eretria was holding, “There is no way you are going near me with that!”

“It’s a deep cut, it’ll get infected if you leave it,” Eretria tried as she threads the string through the eye of the needle, “What? Does little princess need some numbing cream?”

“Yes, that would help.” Amberle countered back still trying to shuffle away from the needle. “One, I have no idea where that needles been and two, it’s going to hurt.”

“Look, if the pain gets too much you can bite onto my shoulder. Don’t scream though, those elf hunters might find us.” Eretria said still feeling anxious about the threat hunting them. 

Amberle let out a pained sigh but shuffled back forward near to Eretria and gave out her arm. Eretria studied what way was the best way to go then aimed up the needle. At this point Amberle was already leaning against Eretria with her mouth firmly biting down on her shoulder. 

“I haven’t started yet princess.” Eretria chuckled as Amberle bit harder onto her padded shoulder.

“Just hurry up, I’m getting anxious.” Amberle said jigging her leg up and down in anticipation.

Eretria stuck the needle into her skin and started to sew up the wound. Amberle bit harder onto her shoulder as she carried on, every now and again moaning when the needle went in again. Eretria pulled tightly at the end and finished it off with a quick knot.

“There you go all done.” Eretria said with a bit of mockery in her voice, “That wasn’t so bad after all was it.” Amberle let go and sat back up pouting a bit in Eretria’s direction. 

“Thank you.” Amberle sighed, “Even if it was so I wouldn’t slow you down.” Eretria ripped a bit off the bottom of her shirt and tied it around Amberle’s wound. “Where did you learn to do that anyway?”

“If you’re stuck out there in the wild 24/7, you need to learn a thing or two or you’ll die.” Eretria said matter-of-factly.

“That’s a bit harsh don’t you think, I didn’t know how to do that and I’m still here.” Amberle said walking to sit down next to Eretria.

“You’ve only been out here a week,” Eretria chuckled, “and you’ve had guards, Wil and me.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Amberle smiled looking down as she twiddled her thumbs, “How long until Wil rescues us do you think?” 

“You know him, whenever he gets the chance.” Eretria said looking around “What is this place anyway?”

“I’m guessing it was before the war, it probably got buried under here.”

“No way, it would have rotted away, right?” 

“No, it looks like some sort of party.” Amberle said standing up and walking to the middle of the giant room “My father used to tell me stories about these celebrations called ‘Proms’ where a man would take a woman to a dance at the end of the school year.”

“And you think this is one of them?” Eretria asked.

“Well judging from the banner and the year book, yeah I guess so.” Amberle said smiling “They used to dance.”

“So? Lots of people dance.”

“Do you want dance?” Amberle said giving Eretria her best puppy dog eyes.

Eretria snorted, “Not in the slightest.”

“C’mon it’ll be fun, a slow dance.” Amberle begged offering her hand to Eretria.

“I don’t dance, especially not with elf princesses.”

“I’ll teach you come on.” Amberle grabbed Eretria’s hand and dragged her to her feet. “Put your hand on my waist and I’ll put mine on your shoulders and we just kind of sway.”

They swayed awkwardly for a while until they felt a bit more comfortable and moved closer to each other. Eretria wanted to hate it but she couldn’t, it was nice to have some physical contact with someone that wasn’t fighting. 

They swayed for a while more until Eretria felt Amberle move her hands slowly up Eretria’s neck and pull her away from her shoulder until they were inches away from each other’s faces. Eretria could feel Amberle’s breath tickle over her lips but she dare move forward. This was wrong a rover and a princess, but Eretria made the mistake of taking a glance to Amberle’s lips and she couldn’t help but close the gap.

The kiss was slow and smooth as the other took time to get to know what the other liked. It didn’t take long for the kiss to grow harder and more adventurous as Eretria licked Amberle’s bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted immediately. They explored each other’s mouths and Eretria found out that Amberle liked it when she flicked her tongue across the top of her mouth, because she let out a little moan. And Amberle found out Eretria liked it when she nipped her bottom lip before soothing it over with her tongue.

They made out for a little while longer until Amberle pulled away which was met by a sad sigh by Eretria, “Not here whilst the Elf Hunters are still looking for us.”  
Eretria nodded and went to back away but Amberle pulled her back in for a quick kiss “But as soon as we are out of here we can finish of what we started.” She carried on with a grin.

Eretria smiled like she had never smiled before, maybe this was the start of something new and better. Maybe the Princess and the Rover wasn’t such a bad combination in the end.


End file.
